A Heroes Quest
by fencingnae
Summary: Kronos has cursed Percy with his final breath. A curse that Percy may not come back from, time itself. Xena has been tasked with dispatching a menacing demigod who is ruining all of the warlords plans. What she finds forces her to question everything she has ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

Luke pushed the knife into his arm pit. Kronos gave an unearthly scream. Then he focused on Percy. "I would have given you the world, but now I will take everything and everyone from you." Percy felt an invisible force throw him. He felt as though he were being squeezed and stretched beyond his physical limits.

Just a quickly as it had started, it ended. Percy hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before he came to a stop. His head was killing him and he managed to roll to his side before the contents of his stomach came pouring out. He shakily moved away from the vomit and propped himself up against a tree. He could feel the sweat covering his face, and yet he felt cold. Percy looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest with tall grass under shade trees. There were wildflowers growing among the grasses. It was nature completely untouched. He thought about what Kronos' last words were. He sat there trying to figure it out. When he finally regained some strength back, he got up. He felt his pen in his pocket, which gave him some comfort.

He wandered the woods for a little while when he heard horses whinnying. He headed toward the sound. He stumbled upon a dirt road. He looked both ways until he saw a small town with little makeshift houses. It looked something straight out of a story book. He began making his way toward it, feeling an uneasiness with every step.

He heard a scream rip through the peaceful air. Percy's instinct kicked in and he ran toward the scream. He saw several men in old looking armor laughing as girls were being rounded up. Men in worn clothing were being pushed back, forced to helplessly watch. If any did fight back, they were quickly beaten into submission. But what caught Percy's eye was a familiar figure. Percy walked toward the scene as though in a daze. A girl took notice of him and called out in Greek, "Please, stranger, help us!"

This caught everyone else's attention. He walked toward one of the figures overseeing everything. "What's going on?" He said stupidly.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, stranger." The man turned toward him.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. He immediately reached for his pen. The man or monster showed no recognition of him. Percy thought that maybe he had mistaken him. "Thorne, is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared before recognition dawned on his face. "Half-blood!" He transformed before Percy's eyes into the manticore, his true form, and attacked.

Percy was ready however, and extended his sword just in time to slash at the manticore. He was pleased when he heard Thorne howl in pain and saw a good cut on his shoulder. Thorne let out a growl showing his displeasure. Thorne then whipped his tail at Percy, causing several dagger size thorns to go flying toward him. Percy raised his hand to shield his face. He barely noticed the thorns as they glanced off his body.

Thorne's eyes widened. "You've been cursed." Percy could feel Thorne's eyes wandering over his body trying to determine where his hidden weakness was. Thorne attacked again and swiped at Percy with his tail. Percy attacked at the same time. He used his momentum to slide under Thorne's tail, swiping with his sword at the same time. Thorne roared as his back leg bled gold. Percy dodged another blow with Thorne's tail. "I'm going to rip you to pieces." Thorne roared.

"You can try, ugly." Percy taunted.

Thorne roared again. He came at Percy on three legs with his tail flailing in front of him. Percy barely dodged his tail as he struck the monster across his shoulder and through the length of his body. Thorne burst into golden dust with a final roar.

"I hate that guy." Percy spat out some dust. The fight had exhausted his already tired body. He slowly turned around to see every eye focused on him. What happened next, completely confounded him. The men in armor clambered up on their horses and raced out of the village. The villagers cheered and hugged each other as though they had just won a huge victory.

Percy could feel the adrenaline leaveing his body. He took a step forward, but the earth tilted and the ground rose up to meet him. Then his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena had just returned from a successful raid for supplies from an unnamed village not far from their base. Her modest army of a hundred men looked small but were formidable.

"Xena!" Draco greeted her. "Successful as always." His eyes roved across her body. "You never disappoint."

Xena got off her horse and gave him a sarcastic smile, "I always get what I want." She said it with no emotion, but she knew he would take it as a flirtation. And yet she was fine with that.

"If only all my soldiers were as incredible as you." He stepped closer.

She was about to push him away, but the sound of an incoming of horses turned his attention away. It was Thorne's regiment, without Thorne.

"Where is Thorne?" Draco demanded of the soldiers.

A soldier, if you could call him that, got off his horse and said, "Dead."

A ripple went throughout the whole camp at this announcement. Thorne was a nasty piece of work, but he always gave results, and he was known to be immortal. "What? That's impossible!" Draco exclaimed. "What happened?"

"A kid just walked into the village. He called him by name. Thorne attacked him as though he were furious at him. And the kid killed him, just like that. Like he were nothing. Thorne called him cursed. We weren't about to hang around someone who could kill Thorne."

"Cowards." Xena spat.

"You weren't there!" The soldier yelled defensively. " There was something off about him. He was dressed strange. He had no shield and yet all the daggers that Thorne threw at him glanced off him like they were nothing. They should have killed him, but they didn't even scratch him. I like money fine, but no one said anything about cursed kids."

"This is upsetting news." Draco rubbed his chin in deep thought. "If people get wind of this then there will be resistance to my rule, and that can't happen." His eyes landed on Xena. "Xena, you are my best warrior. Can you defeat a cursed kid?"

"He won't know what hit him."

Draco smiled at her reply. "Excellent. Add Thorne's army to yours. Bring me this cursed kid's head."

"With pleasure." Xena responded. "We'll leave in the morning." Xena loved a challenge and had been feeling bored as of late, so this sounded like just the challenge for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The earth rolled across New York, causing the buildings to crumble and fall. Fires and explosions erupted everywhere. Percy saw his mother and her husband, Paul, lying dead among the rubble.

Camp Half-Blood was unrecognizable save for the big house which lay in ruins. Half-bloods laittered the ground dead. All of the cabins had been destroyed. The forest had been burnt down and was now a graveyard of nymphs crumbling to ashes.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out.

"Percy?" A familiar voice called out weakly.

Percy looked to the source of the voice and found Grover covered in burns, warping his skin. He clung to a tree burnt to ash as if trying to save it. "What happened?" Percy asked.

"Where did you go?" Grover labored to say the words. "Where are you!?"

Percy woke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest. He sat up heavily and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room that reminded him of displays he'd seen at the Musuem of Natural History. The bed frame was made of rough wood. The mattress made crunching noises when he moved around like it was filled with straw.

Percy rubbed his face, trying to wake up and think where he was. Slowly the pieces started to come back to him: The Empire State Building, Mount Olympus, Luke, Kronos, Thorne. With each recovered memory, he could feel his heartrate increase. He started scanning the room for his belongings when the door opened and a girl in an old fashioned dress that looked more like rages put together walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher and a bowl made out of brown clay on it. She froze the moment she saw him. "You are awake." She said in Greek. She smiled at him, then yelled over her shoulder, "He's awake!"

A tall man stepped into the room. His face was wrinkled and had a dark tan. His expression was Solomon and serious. "We are in your debt, hero. Name your price, and it is yours. Keep in mind, we don't have much. We are simple folk."

"Where am I?" Percy felt stupid for asking, but right now, it seemed important.

The man and the girl looked at each other questioningly. "Do you speak Greceos?" The man asked.

Percy then realized that they were speaking Greek, while he was speaking English.

Percy concentrated and said in Greek, "Where am I?" He exaggerated each syllable.

"You are in Plaka, south of Athens." The man replied.

"Athen's." Percy looked at him disbelievingly. "Athen's, Greece?"

"We are Greek." The man said it as though it weren't a common thing.

"I'm in Greece?" Percy asked again.

"You are in Plaka." He said resolutely.

This felt wrong. Very wrong. Percy felt as though his hair were on end. He stood up and began pacing the floor, while running his fingers throughost his hair. "How did I get here?" He asked no one in particular. Then he stopped and looked at his surroundings, and then at the two people dressed in ancient Greeceian and attire. He sat heavily down on the old bed. "No." He whispered. "No, this is a nightmare. I'm not really here." He glanced at the couple standing in front of him. "What year is it?" He didn't really want to know the answer.

The man and young girl looked at each other questioningly. "It is the fifth year of the reign of Draco."

"So B.C." Percy hid his face into his hands. He wanted to cry, scream, and curse everything around him. Kronos had taken everything from him, or him from everything. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of his mother, his friends, camp, Annabeth. Would they be alright without him? Then he remembered his dream, and a quiet determination settled over him. "I need to get to Olympus."

"Olympus is many miles north of here." The man said.

"Please can't you stay here?" The girl begged.

"Nefeli!" The man scolded.

"They will come back, they will take us again. Please!" She fell to her knees.

Percy stared at her with his heart full of compassion, but he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to be here." Percy stood and started gathering his things.

"Do you need more money? The village can pay you." She grabbed a pouch that hung on the man's belt and offered it to him.

"Nefeli!" The man scolded again. "We don't offer payment unless they ask for it and then we will negotiate the price. You step out of your place."

Percy looked at the bag of dracmas. It had always only been emergency money to make an Iris Message. It felt weird to think that this was the actual currency. "I didn't do it for the money. I killed him because he was a monster." Percy put on his armor.

"Women, then. You wish to have women. There are many pleasingredients women in the village if you do not find me attractive." The girl patted down here hair and tried to look more appealing.

"What?! No. That's just wrong. Look I get it. This time is tough. You want a protector, but I didn't kill Thorne for money and definitely not for women."

"Then what do you want from us?" The man asked bluntly.

"Nothing." Percy said. The man and Nefeli looked at each other questioningly. "Look, I appreciate your hospitality and letting me crash here. As far as I'm concerned, that's payment enough. Just point me in the direction of Mount Olympus, I'd be very grateful."

The two looked at each other again. The man then studied Percy as if he were a rare oddity, which he was. "You will need supplies for your journey." The man said thoughtfully.

"I will prepare the food." Nefeli stood eagerly and ran out of the roomph then ran back in and said, "Here is food to give you strength. " She pointed to the tray she had originally brought in, then she rushed out of the room.

The man chuckled then tsked. "She is high spirited. She will be hard to find a spouse for."

"Don't you think she should choose?" Percy asked before he realized where he was. He looked at the man sheepishly. "Oh, right. I forgot." Was all he could think of to say.

"I am Alec. Nefeli is my daughter. Her mother died after giving birth. I probadly indulge her too much, but she is all I have."

Percy nodded in understanding. "That's the way it is with me and my mom." Percy inspected the food. It was some type of meat with a side of bread. Percy felt self conscious as Alec watched him. He took a bite of food and chewed the dry meat for what seemed forever. He took a long drink once he choked down the food. The water was refreshing, but Percy realized he would have to eat all of the food to not offend his host. Sometime later, he finished choking down the food.

"Nefeli isn't the best cook either." Alec grinned at him as he took the tray.

Percy wanted to gag, but instead he smiled back. He followed Alec into another room in the little cottage that had a fireplace and a table. It was small, but he could tell that they had made it into their home.

Nefeli rushed into the room with a bulging leather bag. "They're back." Here face was white.

"Stay in the house." Alec ordered her.

Percy could hear horses running around outside. Then a feminent voice with a hard edge to it called out., "Bring me the villan who killed Thorne or we will burn your village to the ground looking for him."

"You should hide they will kill you. I will tell them that you have already left." Alec made to leave the house, but Percy stopped him.

"Thanks, but I can fight my own battles. Stay here." Percy lstepped outside of the small house and into the bright light. He saw many of the same soldiers that had been with Thorne when he first arrived. Leading them was a woman with long black hair, but eyes of a startling blue.

As soon as she saw him a man sitting on the horse next to her said, "That's him."

"So you're the child that killed Thorne?" She said disbelievingly. "You don't look like much."

"That's what he said." Percy smirked. "What do you care if I killed some manticore. You do know that he was a manticore, right?"

"I don't care about Thorne, who, yes I did know what he was. I only care about putting those down that challenge Draco"

"Like Draco Malfoy?" Percy asked.

"Who? No, like Draco the warlord."

"You do realize that just the word 'warlord' throws up warning signals."

The girl looked thourghorally perplexed. "What? No, the point is you're going to die for killing a lieutenant of Draco."

The large group of soldiers completely surrounded him while a top their horses. Percy smirked. "All this for little old me?"

"He doesn't look old." A soldier murmmered.

The girl drew out her sword.

"Guess we can't talk about this." Percy fiddled with his pen in his pocket, but didn't think it would be much use against mortals. Not to mention there was his promise to not harm mortals. And then he began worrying about doing anything that would change the future. What if one of these people were an ancestor of his? Disturbing thought, but something to take into consideration. Then he got an idea. "I'm sorry, but I can't really fight you, so could you please move aside."

""I am The Warrior princess, Xena. And I move aside for no man." The woman scoffed at him.

But Percy heard several voices in his head, clear as day, say in unison, "Yes, my lord." Like a perfectly syncrinized show, the horses moved aside on either side of the road.

"What's going on? Get back into position!" Xena roared.

"They won't listen." One of the soldiers yelled back as he pulled on the reins.

"Don't let them hurt the townspeople, and please don't follow me." Percy started walking, then stopped. "Wait, which way?" He looked questioningly at Alec.

His mouth was gaping open as he pointed down the road.

"Thanks." Percy smiled back to show his gratitude.

He had only taken a few steps when Nefali shouted, "Wait! Your supplies." She ran up to him and gave him the leather bag and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running back to hide behind her father.

Percy tried to hid his blush as he walked past the soldiers who all had their swords out and we're desperately trying to get their horses to move. Percy was almost past the last house when he heard a zinging sound. He instantly ducked, but was to late when something hard hit his head. "Ow." He looked to see what had hit him and saw a circular metal ring with sharpened edges.

"That should have killed you." Xenia said. She was off her horse and walking toward him. Other soldiers followed suit but we're walking quite a bit behind her.

"You're lucky, it didn't." Percy glared at her and picked up the offending object. "Maybe I should keep this for now. You could hurt someone with this."

"Give that back." Xenia roared.

"Stop her." Percy yelled.

The cream colored horse she had been riding grabbed her by the back of her armor. The other horses did the same with their riders. "So much potential, and she spends it fighting on the wrong side." The horse told Percy. "She's murdered thousands of innocents."

Xena looked back at her horse as though she personally betrayed her.

Percy looked at Xena as though she was something straight out of a horror movie. "Seems you're worse than I thought." In one swift move he removed the cap off of Riptide and hit her on the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground immediately.

"It would be an honor if I could be your steed." The cream colored mare said.

"I guess. Thanks." He climbed on the horse and watched as the soldiers struggled against their steeds. "Maybe you should be nicer to others." Percy said before he took off at a gallop. "Do you know where Olympus is?" He asked the horse. "Of course. It's the tallest mountain. Percy looked ahead and sure enough, far into the distance was a noticeable mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

When Xena came to, the scene that greeted her did not make sense. The men under her command that had struck fear into the hearts of every village from Athens to Sparta, were running around the village like little girls as their own horses chased them around. All the while the villagers laughed and pointed at the scene. She looked around for her own horse. It was no where to be seen.

"Soldiers!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "To me!"

The men immediately responded, and while avoiding some horses, made it to where she was. The majority of the horses stayed back inside the village, but a few chased after the men. Xena immediately drew her sword and pointed it at them. "Don't make me." She growled at the horses. She didn't know if she could actually kill a horse. They were as valuable as land. Luckily, the horses didn't force her hand, and turned back, but stood guard on the road.

"Have you ever seen such a thing?"

"Slaughter has always been loyal to me."

"He's cursed."

"Shut up!" Xena had had enough. "Where's Argo?" The men looked at each other. "My horse?" She clarified.

A soldier pointed behind him and said, "He took her."

Xena didn't think she could be angrier. First, he took her weapon. Then he took her horse. Xena narrowed her eyes down the road he left on. "He is a dead man."

"How are you going to catch him? He has a horse and you don't."

"I'll get one." She glared at the soldier who dared to question her..

"Then once you catch him, he'll turn that horse against you." Another soldier said.

Xena glared at that soldier. "Head back to base. Tell Draco, 'I'm on the hunt.'" She didn't even wait for their reply. She grabbed any supplies they had on them and took off by foot. It was late at night by the time she reached Athens. Her head was killing her. She was tired and hungry. By the time she reached the nearest inn, she was ready to kill the first innkeeper that said 'no' to her. Luckily, that didn't happen. She paid the man and stumbled to bed.

Despite how tired she was, she had a restless nights sleep. She kept replaying events over and over again. By the time morning came she was still exhausted. The inn was busy and filled with chatter. Xena wasn't interested in any of it as she sat down for breakfast. When the innkeeper came over she asked, "Where can I buy a horse?"

"The west side of town has a horse market." He answered.

"Rejoice, the dracnea are gone." A man burst into the inn.

"What?" The innkeeper looked surprised. "How?"

"I'll tell you the whole story. I was there. I saw everything that happened. It was early this morning as the maids went to get their water from the well, as they always do for the day. I sat in my chair enjoying my morning smoke, when they came out of nowhere. Women with snakes for hair. A long slithering snake tail instead of legs. Their fingers, deadly claws, and when they open their mouths, a forked tongue hissed and spit, while showing their fanged teeth.

The dracnea have plagued our city for many a year, envious of the beauty of our maids, tearing their flesh. Only to leave us in mourning for the innocence lost. And today was like the others. The young maids screamed and ran, but the dracnea were faster and had them surrounded in no time. Then out of no where, he came. His sword flashing high above his head. One by one he slashed through them as though they were nothing. He didn't even pause to watch them dissolve into dust."

"Impossible. No one can kill a dracnea, unless . . ."

"Unless he were sent by the gods." The storyteller said dramatically. "The maids offered themselves to him, but he only climbed onto his noble stead and left the city, not even seeking our praise, our laurels, or payment."

The inn broke out into excited murmurings. Xena was interested in other things. "Did this hero have black hair? " she asked.

"Yes, black as night."

Xena rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Was the horse a blonde horse?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yes, a beautiful thing that obeyed his every command."

This grated against Xena. "Does this hero have a name?"

"I asked him for one, naturally, but he refused to give one. He actually said, 'I was never here.'"

"No name." Xena was slightly disappointed. She had hoped to at least have a name to put on his grave. "Do you know which direction he was headed?"

"North. To the gods." The man announced loudly. This sent another round of excited chatter.

The innkeeper grumbled. "The good heroes never stay long."

Xena looked around at the inn. The difference between when she had first come down to now was strange to her. People were smiling toward one another, even laughing with joy. Xena ate her breakfast quickly and paid the innkeeper.. She needed to get a horse.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was homesick. That's all there was to it. Everything about this time was strange to him. He'd already spent two nights in this . . . time? and he was already sick of it. He missed his soft bed instead of the hard things they called beds here. He missed proper transportation. He was so sore from all the riding. He missed good food: pizza, blue chocolate chip cookies hot out of the oven, even a big juicy burger with all the fixings. Not that he wasn't grateful when he did have food to eat here, but hard bread and dried meat got old, really fast. But most of all he missed his mom, his friends, everything about home. This is what he thought about over and over as he kept his eyes fixed on Mount Olympus. As much as Percy hated to admit it, they were his only chance of getting back home. He also couldn't help but think about all the movies he had seen involving time travel. Every time he interacted with someone, there was a risk of altering events in time. Yet Percy had already interfered twice, but he just could let people die. This was the dilemma he faced. This was why he was racing to Olympus. The sooner he got out of here the better.

Percy encouraged Argo to run to her limit, only slowing down when coming up to the next town. He guided Argus to a watering trough. The town looked empty. There was no one anywhere. Percy thought this was a good thing, until he heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he looked to the source of the scream. To his horror, he saw four strong men carrying a young woman through the street. Following them were several men dressed in the finest clothes Percy had seen for this time period. The villagers slowly walked behind them, among them was a woman sobbing uncontrollably. Percy knew he shouldn't, but he approached one of the villagers toward the end of the procession.

"What's going on?" Percy said in his best Greek.

The villager looked at him with some surprise, "She is to be sacrificed to the beast. You must be new here, if you do not know that."

"Sacrificed?" Percy looked appalled. "What kind of barbarian . . ."

"The council created a lottery to select who will be sacrificed to feed the beast so the rest of us may live."

"I'll bet they're not in the lottery." Percy said with disgust.

The man only looked down as though ashamed or maybe just to hide his anger. "It is rigged. Aphila was trying to get us to band together to overtake the council. They must have found out and . . ." The man couldn't continue. "Excuse me." He choked out and followed the procession.

Percy sat there cursing himself for even asking. He should keep riding. This is what they did back then. This was how things were supposed to be. But Percy climbed on Argo and followed the villagers at a good distance, making sure not to be seen. They were pretty deep into the forest when they finally stopped. Percy quietly made his way around to see what was happening. The young woman had both her hands chained to a large pole stuck in the ground. Ahead was a large path that had been used often. It sickened Percy to think that others had been sacrificed so cruelly.

He watched as the girl stood fierce and proud. "You can make a change." She pleaded with the surrounding villagers, who only hung their heads dejectedly. "Come on, fight. Fight for your kids, your own lives." Still nothing.

"No one is going to fight, Aphila." One of the men in fine attire said. "Because everyone knows that this is the best solution to save our village."

"I refuse to believe that. There must be another way."

"No one is interested." Another one sneered as they began to leave.

The sobbing woman rushed up to Aphila and hugged her tightly. "Mother, keep up the fight. Don't give in." Aphila urged. The weeping woman was torn from her daughter and guided back to the village.

Before long, they were all alone. Aphila looked down the large worn path with trepidation. She began struggling against the chains when Percy stepped out of his hiding place. "Need some help."

Aphila jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with surprise. "Who are you?"

Percy sighed, "Just an idiot." He uncapped Riptide and swung at the chains. The sword cut cleanly through them, breaking her free.

She looked at him with amazement. "How did you do that? My father is a blacksmith. He made these chains to be unbreakable."

"It doesn't matter." Percy said as he began to make his way down the path.

Aphila looked back to where her village was and then to him as he walked calmly toward danger. She raced to catch up to him. "I think it matters a great deal. You saved my life. Where are you going?"

"This way." Percy tried to be vague.

"This way is where the beast lives."

"I figured as much."

"Are you going to kill it?" She bluntly asked.

"Gonna try anyway."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I'm an idiot."

She walked with him for a while in silence. "You're dressed funny."

"Thanks for the compliment." Percy said wryly.

"I'm just saying, you're not from here."

"You're pretty smart."

"Thanks. My parents taught me how to read and write, and . . ."

"Arithmetic?" Percy finished.

"Yes. They had to do it in secret. Women aren't supposed to know those kinds of things."

Percy snorted in disgust. "You've got some smart parents."

"Yeah." Then she got quiet. "My dad will be next. He punched Orthos in the nose. Blood was everywhere. Now he's in prison."

Percy turned to look at her. "Why are you following me?"

"I guess I want to see what you're going to do?"

"Curious, huh? You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"Did it really? Could you tell me that story?"

Percy looked at her with confusion. "Guess that expression hasn't been invented yet." He muttered. "The point is, you could get killed."

"They'll kill me anyway if I return to the village." She countered.

"Touché." Percy snarked.

"What does tooshay mean?" She looked at him couriously.

Percy mentally slapped himself. He had to be more careful. "Just that that was a good comeback."

"Oh. Tooshay." She emphasized the word.

They were both interrupted by the sound of something large coming toward them. "Hide." Percy motioned for her to run. But instead she stood paralyzed beside him. "Go! Run!" He tried again, but she only stood transfixed at the creature coming toward them. It wasn't long before it came into view. Percy groaned. A cyclops. It just had to be a cyclops. He was enormous. Almost as big as Polyphemus.

"My meal comes to me." The cyclops said.

Aphila stepped behind Percy and gripped his arm like a vice. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"Huh?" The cyclops stopped and looked at Percy. He guessed that his food didn't talk to him before.

"Can't you eat animals like everyone else?" Percy scolded.

The cyclops sniffed the air fondly. "Blood of Olympus. Half-blood." He looked at Percy a whole lot differently. "I've never had half-blood before. Come here and I will make it quick."

Percy rolled his eyes. "How about you leave the messed up village alone." He tried to reason.

But the cyclops was beyond reasoning, now. He reached out a giant hand toward Percy. He grabbed Aphila and dove into the bushes, barely dodging the cyclops' hand. "Stay there." He ordered. He charged toward the cyclops with Riptide unleashed.

"Come here, half-blood." The cyclops said as he swiped at Percy. Percy slid across the ground to avoid his swipe and lashed out with his sword. It connected with the back of the cyclops hand. "Ow?!" He cradled his hand to his chest.

"Last warning. Leave the mortals alone." Percy stared down the cyclops.

"I will feast on the blood of the gods!" He roared. As he swiped at Percy with his other hand.

Percy barely rolled out of the way before he popped up and charged. He stabbed the cyclops' ankle, eliciting another roar. "Down cyclops." Percy scolded him like a dog. The cyclops favored his other foot now.

"I hate half-blood." The cyclops roared, angrier than ever. He started stomping around trying to step on Percy.

Percy dodged each stomp waiting for an opportunity to get in for another stab. He got that chance when the cyclops temporarily lost his balance due to the weak ankle. Percy rushed in and swiped at the back of the cyclops knee. The monster roared in pain as he fell to the earth. "Last chance. Don't eat the villagers."

"I won't eat villagers, I'll eat you!" He reached out to smash Percy, but he had been ready for that and in one swift motion, cut off the monsters head. The rest of the body slowly began to dissolve into golden dust as if it had never done it before.

Percy stared at the head, and a sudden fear came over him. What if he had just killed Tyson's ancestor and now he will never be born. Stupid Percy.

"You did it." Aphila stepped out from the bushes. "The beast is dead."

"It was a cyclops, but yeah. For now."

"Do you know what this means?" She looked at Percy with a light he had not seen since he got here. "No more sacrifices."

"That's the idea." Percy said, though he felt something strange. Was that sadness or guilt? He wasn't sure at this point.

"I wonder what treasure lies in the beasts cave?" She questioned out loud as she forged further down the path.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Monster lairs are usually disgusting." Percy warned as he followed behind.

It wasn't long before they reached the cave. It was as disgusting as Percy predicted, with human bones littering the cave. Percy was just about to try and convince her to leave when she ran toward the back of the cave. "Our horses!" She exclaimed. Sure enough, there were eight horses penned up neatly in the back of the cave. They neighed and jerked around wildly.

"Settle down." Percy soothed them. "It's okay. I killed the cyclops."

The horses became less skitterish and in Percy's mind he heard the horses say, "Thank you master. Master has saved us. Free us master." Percy pet them to keep them calm.

Aphila noticed something else in the cave. She climbed up onto a wagon and grabbed a handful of coins. She had a horrified look on her face.

"What's with all the gold and stuff? I've haven't known cyclops to hoard money." Percy asked as he walked over to the wagon.

"It is our taxes, but how it came to be here, I don't know. We never sacrificed them to the beast." She turned and saw another wagon filled with the same thing.

Percy had a sickening feeling that he had an idea of how the cyclops got a hold of it, but he didn't feel it was his place to share his thoughts. After all, he'd done enough damage. "Well, they're still in the wagon. And we have the horses. You can take it back to your village." Percy suggested.

Aphila didn't answer. She simply nodded her head. She got off the wagon and together they began hitching the horses up to the wagons. Percy had never hitched a four horse team to a wagon before, so he relied on Aphila's direction. "I've never known a man to not know how to hitch horses to a wagon." She smiled.

"I don't do it very often, and it's been awhile." Percy said defensively. He didn't want to admit that he didn't actually know how. Once they hitched the horses to the wagons, four to each wagon, Percy began giving directions to the horses. "Follow her back to the village."

Aphila gave him a questioning look and asked, "I thought that you would lead the other team of horses. Are you not returning with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't." Percy took a step back from her.

"But what about your laurels? Surely, you will expect payment?" She questioned.

"You can have them." Percy started walking out of the cave.

Aphila snapped the reins like an expert, urging the horses to follow. "You don't understand. My people need someone like you. Think of all the good that you could do. We could overthrow the corrupt leaders. We could be at peace and happy and not live in fear of corrupt men."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Percy exited the cave to find Argo waiting patiently for him.

"Me? I can't. I mean, I'm a woman. Who would listen to me?"

"Actions speak louder than words." Percy climbed on his horse. "You're smart, remember."

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "The cyclops said you had the blood of Olympus. Are you a god?"

Percy snorted in laughter and then sighed dejectedly, "I'm not a god, I'm. . . someone who isn't supposed to be here." He looked around the forest and realized he couldn't see the mountain. "Which way are we going?" He asked Argo.

The horse turned and nodded to where they were going. "Good luck." He smiled encouragingly to Aphila and urged Argo into a run.


	6. Chapter 6

Xena rode hard, but unfortunately, her steed held no candle to her beloved Argo. It was slowing down with every mile, no matter how hard she drove it. She wanted to keep riding until she caught up to that horse stealing, magic using stranger. She was going to tear him limb from limb. Unfortunately, once her horse reached the next town, it literally stopped and made a bee line straight for the water. Xena pulled and pushed to try and get the horse to move, but it didn't. When a bunch of people rushed past her, talking excitedly among themselves, Xena decided to leave the horse to it's drinking and followed the crowd.

They led her to a town square where a young woman drove a team of horses carrying a wagon full of golden drachmas, jewelry, and other valuable things. That was impressive enough, but a second wagon followed her filled equally with riches. Even more impressive than that, on the seat of the second wagon was the giant head of a cyclops.

"Aphila, Aphila." The crowd began to chant until she pulled on the reins, motioning for the horses to stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" Five men in fine clothing stood atop what looked to be a stage of some sort. They all looked upset at the woman's return.

Aphila stood tall atop the wagon facing them down. "The beast is dead." She announced as she motioned to the giant cyclops head. A cheer went up from the crowd.

"Impossible! No one can kill the beast." One of the men yelled, dampening the cheers.

"Yet, it is dead." Aphila returned coolly.

"How did you do it, Aphila?" A townsperson asked.

"I can not claim that boast. A young man with hair as black as night appeared out of nowhere. He swung his sword and broke the chains that bound me, like they were nothing. The told me to return to the village, but I refused knowing only death awaited me here. He then walked down the path toward the beasts lair as calmly as if he were taking a stroll on a sunny afternoon. The beast approached us. He got me to safety and then fought the beast. Words can not describe the ferociousness and grace he fought with. He cut off the beasts head.

"Then he continued to its lair. It was there we found the horses and the wagons laden down with our money that we paid to men we trusted our safety with." She stared accusingly at the men on the stage.

"I do not know what you are talking about." One of the men looked offended, but he was eyeing the exits as he spoke.

"Is this not Penelope's necklace that you ripped from her neck on her wedding day?" Aphila held up a beautiful piece of jewelry for all to see.

A murmur ran through the crowd. "My Blacky!" A man exclaimed as he ran to one of the horses. "You said he was slaughtered." He looked accusingly at the men on the podium.

"What did you do?" Aphila continued. "Is it possible that you made a deal with the beast?"

"She is trying to fool you. That is not the beast. Nothing and no one can defeat the beast."

"He's right." Xena said as she walked forward. Everyone turned to look at her. "That is a cyclops. One lives near my home town. No metal can pierce its skin."

"You see." The man pointed at Xena.

"This man had a special sword." Aphila continued undeterred. "It had an unearthly glow about it."

"Where is this hero then? Why does he not come and claim his prize for defeating the beast, huh?" The man spat back.

"He refused them." A murmur ran through the crowd. "He would not even give me his name to enact praises upon. I have never met a man like him before. He helped me hitch up the horses. He even commanded them to follow me, and then he left." Another murmur ran through the village. "What I do know is that the beast or cyclops, thirsted after his blood. He called it 'the blood of Olympus.'" Another wave of murmurs rippled through the town. "The beast called him half-blood."

An electric shock ran through Xena.

"A sign from the gods!" A townsperson yelled.

"The gods have saved us!"

"The gods have spared Aphila, and she has exposed the evil in our rulers hearts! Be our ruler, wise Aphila!"

Xena had heard enough. She quickly left the crowd where a riot was quickly forming. She definitely didn't want to be those guys. She found her horse who was eating someone's flowers. "Come on." Xena said as she got on the horse. "Let's go." She urged it into a run.

She went over the information she had on this stranger. He was obviously a good fighter. He had a special sword with an earthly glow. And he never stayed around to get paid. He wasn't interested in money. That fact alone probably bothered her more than the others. She had never known anyone to not care about money. And the few who didn't, usually ended up dead. She had a sinking feeling that this was a bit bigger than she could handle, but still she rode on, not knowing exactly what she would find.


	7. Chapter 7

Another night's rest and half a day's ride, and Percy was halfway up Mount Olympus. Thankfully, he didn't have any other encounters. Unfortunately, he had reached a point where Argo could go no further. He dismounted and shouldered his bag. He thanked Argo for getting him there so swiftly and left the horse to her own devices. The rest of the climb was steep and windy. Almost like the gods didn't want anyone to climb up. It was four hours later that he finally reached the top. There was a small area that was somewhat level. While Percy caught his breath he turned to take in the view. From up high, Ancient Greece was beautiful. However, it didn't show the living conditions of the people. Percy changed his focus to the sky above him.

"Hey! Gods! Yeah, you up there. We really need to talk." Nothing. Percy felt silly screaming at the sky, but he wasn't sure what else to do. "I get that you don't know me, but this is really important, like 'potentially end of the world' important." The wind whipped around him. "Look, I get that you don't deal with mortals and can't even been bothered by your kids, but I'm not supposed to be here. And by here, I mean in this time." The sky darkened. Percy paced up and down the little area trying to reason with the gods. "Ask Hades. I bet he could take one look at me and tell you something is seriously wrong. I mean I haven't even been born yet! Athena, you know you have to have information before you can plan for anything. Come on, Hera. You want your perfect family to stay perfect? Let me up!" Percy must have paced around for a hour, muttering to each God, before he finally lost his temper. "Come on, you big thunderhead, for once in your life, listen!" He shouted. The sky rumbled threateningly. A circular staircase appeared as if it had been there all along, just hidden by a mist.

Percy approached it cautiously. Maybe he shouldn't have lost his temper. He swallowed his fear and focused on climbing the steps in front of him. The gods would know how to the fix this. They had too. He couldn't spend the rest of his life here. The staircase seemed to go on forever.

"I'll never complain about elevator music again." Percy panted as he continued up. He was just beginning to think that it was some cruel joke and that he was on a never ending staircase, when he suddenly reached the last step. He caught his breath, and tried to give his legs a break, before he looked up and saw a very familiar sight. It was exactly as it had looked during his first visit. It looked to be floating on a cloud with several buildings, temples, Percy could hear Annabeth reprimanding him, scattered around. The main road led up to the main building. Percy knew it well, he was just there three days ago, in the future. He strode purposefully toward it, undeterred by the muses, nymphs, and minor gods and goddesses. The doors were open, and he entered in. The gods sat erect in their respective thrones. Percy could feel their glares at some of his comments, so he got on one knee and bowed, hoping that it would smooth over some of their ruffled feathers.

"Who dares address us in such familiar tones? Who dares come knocking on our door?" Zeus thundered.

Percy swallowed nervously, "Please forgive my bluntness. But I would not have come unless I felt there was no other way."

"Who are you?" Zeus roared.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am a son of Posiedon."

"Oh, that explains it." Athena murmured.

"I fought Kronos in this very room not three days ago, for me, when with his dying breath, he cursed me, When I woke up, I was in a different time."

The gods looked at each other with confusion.

"I'm trying to tell you that I am from thousands and thousands of years in the future. I'm not from this time. I'm not supposed to be here. You have to find a way to get me back to my own time."

"You fought Kronos? A half-blood?" Zeus looked skeptical.

"Yes." Percy said irritably. "Can you send me back? I mean you can, right? Cause, isn't there terrible things that can happen if I change stuff in my own past?" Percy looked from one god to another hopefully.

The gods looked at each other again. "It's not that easy, offspring of mine." Posiden leaned forward. He wore a toga like the other gods, but he looked a bit sloppy, like he had just come from a party. "We have never meddled with time before. Time was always Kronos' power."

"So you can't." Percy's heart sank.

"I didn't say that." Poseidon said.

"So you can?"

"I didn't say that either."

"So what are you saying?" Percy questioned.

"A quest!" A high pitched voice announced. Everyone turned and looked past where Percy stood. The three grey sisters stood in the hall. "Sorry we're late. Someone wouldn't share."

"It's my turn." One clambered for the eye inside one of the eye sockets.

"No, it's my turn." The third sister wailed.

"Ladies, you mentioned a quest?" Zeus interrupted.

"Yes. You must go to the Oracle and be issued a quest. A quest to return to where you belong."

"A quest? No, no, no, no. I can't. I'm not supposed to be here. I can't go back out there. What if I kill a monster that I'm not supposed to kill? Not to mention, the mortals."

"He has a point." Posiedon looked concerned.

"You will receive help." The one with the eye looked at Percy, but he got the sense that she was looking through him. "The first motal you see will protect you from other mortals. They will lead you to a half-blood, who will face the immortal enemies of Olympus."

"The Oracle?" Percy felt like he had gotten more than he had bargained for.

"Don't hurt the monsters!" She screamed.

"Okay!" Percy said in alarm. "I'll stop killing monsters." Percy ran a hand through his hair, feeling more stressed by the minute.

"You must hurry. You cannot be here."

"That's what I've been saying!" Percy said frustratedly.

"Now go!" The sisters started waving him off like an unwanted house guest.

"Wait! Where's the Oracle?" Percy asked.

"Yes, the Oracle. Go see the Oracle." They continued ushering him out.

"But where?" Percy asked again.

In response, they shut the door in his face.

"Oh, come on!" Percy yelled exasperatedly. "Should have stolen their eye." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Xena was beginning to think that she would never catch up to him. She was thrilled when she found Argo halfway up Mount Olympus. But she couldn't find her weapon, so she continued climbing up the mountain hoping to find the stranger who had caused her so much trouble. When she reached the top of it she was surprised to find it empty.

She sat at the top, wondering where he could have gone. It was then she noticed a slight glow behind her. When she turned to look, she saw staircase appear. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end. A staircase on the top of Mount Olympus could only mean one thing. She hesitated, and then approach the staircase carefully. She wondered if it had appeared because it wanted her to go up them. But her mind changed when she got close enough to the staircase to see someone climbing down. It was him. Now was her chance. She scanned her surroundings, and saw a cluster of bushes that would hide her well. She dove into the bushes in the nick of time before the young stranger finished his descent down the staircase. The staircase disappeared the moment he stepped off it. Xena readied herself, as she prepared to attack, but stopped when he suddenly sat on the ground and placed his head in his hands. He looked dejected. It was almost as if he were too tired to go on. She wondered what exactly had happened up there.

Now was her time. She could easily take him out with his guard down. She drew her sword and crept out from behind the bushes. She had never before questioned killing another human being, until this moment. As she raised her sword, she hesitated. Then suddenly the air in front of her bent and twisted, like when you looked at the bottom of a stream, until a form began to take shape. A tall strong man with black hair and a thick black beard stood with his back to her and faced the young man, who hadn't seen any of this as the man appeared behind him. There was a strong scent of the sea.

"Don't be so discouraged, son." The man said 'son' as if it were a foreign word. A shock ran through Xena at the realization of what was standing between her and the young man. A god.

The young man didn't move, or even turn to face him. "Really, dad? That's almost as bad as 'Brace yourself.'"

The god cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just want you to know that if you need anything, call on the gods."

"Yeah, cause that's a sure bet." He said sarcastically. Then he sighed. "I'm just tired, and I want to go home. Instead, I get another quest, and lucky me, I get to visit the oracle again."

Fear washed over Xena as she realized she was standing before the god of the seas, Poseidon, and his son, who had been called on a quest. She carefully backed away from them as Posieden stepped closer towards his son. "I understand you feel overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed!" He said frustratedly. "I don't think that quite describes it.I'm supposed to go to the Oracle and do some sort of quest that supposedly will get me home. But I can't defend myself from any monsters _or_ mortals. It's mpossible."

She was almost back to her hiding spot, when she stepped on a twig, making a loud snap. Poseidon and his son turned to face her. Her sword was still out and because she was trying to be quiet, she looked like she was in a fighting stance.

Poseidon folded his arms threateningly. "The first mortal has already shown themself to you."

Percy looked at Xena disbelievingly. "Her? I don't think she's the best one to defend me." He questioned. Xena felt offended. "Look at her. She's already tried to kill me." He continued. Xena wanted to interject, but she didn't have much room to talk.

"She is the one to protect you from the mortals. You must trust in that."

"Not likely." He said, still eyeing Xena up and down with distaste in his eyes.

Poseidon then addressed her directly. "I charge you with my son's life, mortal. Should any harm come to him, the world is lost. I trust you will do what is right and change your ways. The world is counting on you." Poseidon looked at Xena, and she a blue fire burning in his eyes. She saw visions of storms raging, the earth shaking, the sea pounding the shore, and floods drowning whole villages. She knew that should she fail, he would do those things and more.

Xena felt a huge weight suddenly placed on her shoulders. She could not speak, all she could do was nod her acceptance of this god's challenge to protect his son.

The god nodded in reply and then turned to his son. "The gods are with you. You have but to ask. We will do what we can to help, but we do not interfere with mortals."

"Well, that's obvious." The god's son quipped. Xena thought he was very disrespectful towards the god, let alone his father. Poseidon let it go, and as quickly as he had appeared he disappeared into a mist, leaving behind the strong smell of the sea.

It was now just Xena and the young stranger, the son of Poseidon. They stared at each other awkwardly. There was a weariness about him. She realized she still had her sword out, so she quickly sheathed

"So how do you feel about defending me from mortals?" the son of Poseidon asked.

Xena took deep breath trying to control the several emotions rushing through her. "So you're a son of Poseidon. A Half-Blood."

"Yep, lucky me." the young man admitted.

"And we're to go to the cave of Delphi." Xena clarified.

He raised an eyebrow. "How much did you hear?"

Xena contenplated lying to him, but she wasn't sure to what extent his powers extended. "All of it."

He looked back down at the ground and sighed. "Yep." he replied casually.

"And why exactly is it you cannot defend yourself?" she asked.

"It's complicated." he replied.

"Anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Another Half-Blood is supposed to join us. And actually, the less you know, the better. I'm technically not supposed to be here." He looked sheepish.

"That much is obvious." She replied. "Your dress is strange, and you talk funny."

He looked down at his clothes and then back up at her. "Well, I'd rather wear this than the latest fashion. So do you actually know how to get to the oracle. Just out of curiosity." He added as she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, I know where the cave of Delphi is." Xena said irritably. "Who doesn't?" she asked. "And I'm not going anywhere while you're dressed like that. And it looks like you're stuck here without me." she finished smugly.

The two looked at each other trying to gage each other. They stared at each other before he finally spoke. "What if I just covered the shirt?"

"One hint of that shirt and someone could shoot you from across a field."

"It's comfortable."

"It's loud."

"Fine! But I'm keeping the jeans and sneakers."

"The what and what?"

"The pants and shoes." He drew it out slowly while pointing to each respectively.

"Definitely not."

"No one will notice." he reasoned.

"Everyone noticed the first time we saw you."

He thought about it. "No!" He finally shouted as though disturbed by the idea.

"What's the matter? Got ugly legs? We do have pants." She smirked.

"I don't have any money."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Well then, lucky for you, I do. So what's your name, son of Poseidon?"

He hesitated, then said, "Nobody."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright then, Nobody, looks like we're going shopping in Delphi."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop whining." Xena snapped.

"I'm not whining. I'm complaining." Percy clarified.

They had reached Delphi without any further problems. But they found themselves constantly at odds. Percy desperately wanted to keep his T-shirt on if not for the fact that all the other shirts Xena was trying to shove on to him were rough. They were just looking at what Xena called pants, when they broke out in another argument. "You call these pants?" Percy held up a pair of baggy looking pants that strongly reminded him of a old video of ice ice baby.

"You call what you're wearing pants?" She countered.

"No, I called them jeans, which are a hundred times better than pants."

"Well they stand out. This is what you're going to have to wear."

"Can I wear them over my jeans?"

"No!"

Percy snatched the 'pants' out of Xena's hand and marched towards the back of the tent. He put his jeans in the pack that they had bought for him, so he could at least keep his old clothes with him. He hoped he would be able to wear them again soon. The pants were light and airy and cinched the waist with a drawstring. He was just glad she didn't say anything about his underwear.

He was just about to head back toward her, when the back of the tent suddenly ripped apart. He turned in time to see a woman with wings for arms and claws for feet staring at him hungerily, a harpy.

"Yummy half-blood." She chirped.

Percy reached for his pen in his pocket, except these pants didn't have pockets. She dove at him. Percy rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. The harpy was between him and his bag, which had his jeans, which had his sword.

"Hey!" Percy said with indignation.

The harpy squawked at him, then lunged again. Percy felt a tug on his shirt as he dodged the harpy. When he looked down, there was a nice rip in his shirt. He knew that if it wasn't for the curse of Achilles, he would be dead. He tried to get past the harpy to get to his bag, but the harpy blocked him every way he tried to go.

Percy heard another screech behind him. He turned his head in time to see another harpy coming up behind him. Even with his impervious skin, if both of them ganged up on him it was only a matter of time before they found his weak spot. Percy was just trying to figure out what to do when Xena's circular weapon hit one of the harpies straight the face then hit the other harpy in the face before returning to her hand. Percy took the opportunity to dive past one of the harpies and grab his bag before coming up on a roll. The weapon had only distracted them for a moment before they both turned their attention to him.

"Run." Xena said. She raised her weapon again and threw it. Percy didn't wait to see what happened as he turned and ran. He reached into his bag and pulled out his jeans. He found his pen, still in his pocket. He had just uncapped it when he collided with someone, knocking him to the ground and the sword out of his hand. As he tried to catch his wind, he heard people screaming and running past him.

"What the?" Percy groaned. He looked around and saw another kid lying on the ground next to him, groaning as he tried to sit up.

He was about his age with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked completely panicked. He was looking up into the sky with a look of fear on his face. Percy followed his gaze, and saw two more harpies coming down on them. Percy instinctively stood in front of the young man. He punched at the harpies, hoping it would make some type of impact. The harpy pecked and chirped at him as if he were a worm about to be fed to her young.

"No!" He heard Xena yelled.

The other harpy had taken an interest in the blond haired kid. The kid dove for something on the ground. Next thing Percy knew, he was slashing at the harpies with Percy's sword. Percy gave the harpy a good punch across the face and for a moment he thought he had done it as it began to dissolve into dust, then he saw the blond kid with his sword.

The harpies were gone and the kid was staring at the sword in awe."Did you see that? It just sliced through them like they were nothing."

Xena was looking at the kid strangely. Then she looked at Percy.

Percy felt as though his mouth had turned into sawdust. He knew that the only ones who could pick up a celestial bronze sword were those with Olympian blood. He nodded in response to Xena's unspoken question. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hercules."

Percy felt the blood drain from his face. This was the Hercules. But he was just a kid, maybe his age. Percy knew he had met the help they needed, and as much as it pained him, he knew he was to defend him from the monsters. "It's my sword."

Hercules face fell. "Oh." He went to return it.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you use it, if you join me and Xena on a quest."

"A quest? What kind of quest?" He questioned.

"To save the world, of course. What other kind of quest is there." Percy smirked.

"We're headed to the Oracle right after we get Nobody some decent clothes." She pulled on the now ripped shirt that she had just bought.

"You're getting nobody clothes?" Hercules looked at them strangely.

"No she's getting me clothes and hopefully some armor soon."

"They're working on it." She said irritably.

"Ohh, if I go on the quest, can I get some armor too?" Hercules looked excited at the prospect.

She looked at them as if she just got stuck with babysitting. "Fine." She rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was spent getting supplies. Hercules had taken a huge liking to his new sword. He even bought a scabbard for it and wore it around his waist proudly. Percy looked on enviously. He felt as if a part of him had just been taken away. Xena set them up with armor that was heavier than what Percy was used to, but he had to admit, it made him look like a real warrior. She set them up at an inn, where they also ate. The food was worse than their service. Percy ate what was edible and went to bed. Feeling more vulnerable and lonely than before.


	10. Chapter 10

Xena had spent the entire evening avoiding their latest addition, Hercules, another son of the gods. He seemed pretty nice, except for his constant curiousity about Nobody. After the attack, Xena was beginning to realize how big of a job this might be. It seemed the kid just attracted trouble.

The next morning dawned bright, but it gave Xena a headache. She was beginning to question spending as much time at the bar as she did. Nobody was quiet. He kept glancing over at Hercules's waist. She guessed him handing over his sword wasn't settling well. Hercules, on the other hand, was far too energetic. Before they could make their way to the Oracle, they had to bring a gift to present to her, as was custom. Percy seemed to take this task a little too seriously, as he looked at each shop thoroughly.

"Just get her food. That's what everyone else gets her." Hercules complained.

Nobody, of course, didn't answer. It wasn't until almost noon that he seemed to find what he was looking for, a stuffed doll. He wasn't entirely thrilled with it, but muttered, "It will have to do."

At last they headed to the Oracle's cave. The line was already pretty long. Xena and Nobody waited patiently. Hercules, on the other hand could not hold still. It wasn't until Nobody took out a pouch and filled it with the dirt, sand and small rocks, firmly tied it off and tossed it toward Hercules that he stopped. Nobody then proceeded to play a game he called hackysack with Hercules. The two bounced the bag around on their knees, elbows and feet. Xena couldn't help but smile at the two. Then the sack got tossed her way and she snatched it expertly out of the air.

"Spoilsport." Hercules snorted. "You can't use your hands."

"I'm not playing." Xena reminded him.

"You could, it will help pass the time." Nobody smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No." She threw the sack toward him.

"Suit yourself. Life is always going to suck, doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun."

"I'm having fun. See?" Xena growled, her head still pounding.

Nobody and Hercules looked at her. "I don't know. What do you think Hercules?"

"Um, it looks fake."

"I'm just tired. Leave me alone." Xena snapped.

Nobody just shrugged and tossed the hackysack back to Hercules, who continued the game. They progressed through the line until they finally reached the cave. Xena got a terrible feeling that settled like a rock at the pit of her stomach. She had heard terrible things about the Oracle, how she drove people mad, predicting their deaths. Hercules also seemed to be questioning things.

"Why do we have to see the Oracle?" He questioned.

"She's the only one who can tell me how to get home." Nobody said in a matter of fact voice. But there was something else that is voice too, irony?

"You don't know how to get home?" Hercules looked at Nobody funny.

Nobody glared at Hercules. "No."

Hercules figdited for a little bit, seeming to keep his silence, until a woman came running back past the line wailing and crying. He blurted out, "I don't think she's the best person to ask directions from. I mean, she's scary."

"She has driven men to their deaths, wailing like madmen." Xena added.

"Only to those that don't understand what the oracle is. Her prophecies always sound bad, but they are actually there to guide. At least as far as I've seen. Come to think of it, it seems that those looking for power or wealth always loose everything as a lesson."

"Are we looking for power or wealth?" Hercules asked nervously as they entered the cave.

"No." Nobody said it so calmly and confidently, that Xena believed him. A look of determination came over Hercules as they continued walking through the cave.

Once their eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, they saw what looked like a regular cave. Several baskets of food and other odds and ends had been piled in front of a throne that had been carved out of the rock. On the throne sat a young girl with black hair wildly unkempt and a deep sadness in her eyes. She looked at them almost unseeingly. Xena gripped her sword nervously as Hercules ducked behind her.

Nobody, unfazed, walked calmly toward her. "Hey, how are you?"

Xena looked at him as though he were crazy. The Oracle's vision seemed to clear as she focused on him. She looked surprised.

"I couldn't find much here for entertainment, but I figured you must be lonely here, so I thought you might like this." Nobody said as he held out the doll to her.

The Oracle stared at him and then at the doll. "I hurt people." She said in a small voice. " You should leave before I hurt you too."

"What the Oracle says is not your fault. What's your name?"

"Adrasteia." She said in a small voice.

"That's a beautiful name. Well, Adrasteia, if you don't want it, I'd understand." Nobody started to pull it away, when she suddenly snatched it out of his hand.

She held it close to her and a small trace of a smile appeared on her lips before they turned down into a frown. "Please don't ask anything."

"I have no choice." Nobody said dejectedly. "But it'll be alright." Nobody said as he backed up a few steps until he was closer to them than her. He took a deep breath and asked, "How do I get home?"

The mood of the cave instantly changed. Adrasteia suddenly sat up straight. A green mist clouded her eyes. When she opened her mouth the green mist spilled out over the ground until It surrounded them. A voice that was clearly not Adrasteia's echoed off the cavern walls.

"Out of time

Is out of time.

You shall go to the Gorgon's lair,

and take the cursed hair.

To the fallen mountain's root,

To fetch the forbidden fruit.

To deadly shadows been,

A sample of your skin.

Brought to the Mistress of the Mist,

Where the center of the storm persists.

Before the solstice ends,

Lest there be nothing left to defend."

The green mist retreated back into the girl's mouth. Her eyes rolled back inside her head and she collapsed onto the throne. Nobody ran up to her and checked on her. When she came to, Xena worried that she would spew the green mist again, but she only looked around with a look of confusion.

"You're still here?" She questioned.

"Are you okay? Falling onto a hard chair can't be comfortable. You should ask for pillows."

"No one has ever been concerned about me before. Usually people run screaming from the cave."

"Sounds like an exciting life." Nobody snarked. Thechild looked at him somewhat disbelievingly. "Hey, it's not you they're running from, it's themselves. Don't take it too personal."

She nodded mutely in response.

"Guess we better not keep your next appointment waiting. Take care of yourself." He waved goodbye. Xena watched asAdrasteia tenetively raised her hand and did a small wave back as she clutched the doll in her arm.

Nobody walked casually out of the cave as if he hadn't just received a horrifying prophecy and instead had a nice visit with an old friend. Xena had to practically kick Hercules out of his frozen state to follow Nobody out.

"What was that?" Hercules asked in a terrified state.

"Directions." Nobody simply stated. They were half way to town when they heard someone wailing as they ran out of the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

"Directions?" Hercules questioned. "Sounds more like busy work."

"It sounded like ingredients, and we have to get them to someone." Xena admonished.She went over over the prophecy that the Oracle spoke. "Cursed hair? Where are we going to find that?". She looked over at Nobody, but he wasn't paying attention and looked a little out of it.

A scream ripped through the air, which seemed to snapped him back to reality. "What was that?" Nobody questioned tensely.

They came around the corner and at the place they stayed last night, a girl was struggling to pull away from a man dressed in armor. Xenasighed and stopped their progress.

"What are you doing?" Nobody questioned. "We have to help her."

"Those are Draco's soldiers."

"So?" Nobody countered.

"So, they're after your head, and the goal is to keep you alive." She growled.

"Are you actually saying that we just stand by and do nothing?" Nobody looked at her incredulously.

"These kinds of things happen all the time. The best course of action is to just keep your head down." Xena snapped.

"Just because they happen, doesn't mean it's right. I thought you were a warrior. Are you scared?" Percy taunted.

"I'm not scared of anything." Xena growled. She wanted to punch him for even questioning her bravery. "I'm keeping you alive."

"Well, I'm not going to just stand by and let those bullies get away with it. Out of all the monsters, I hate those the worst." He began making his way toward them.

Xena could see the impending doom that was sure to come. "Okay!" She caved as she stood in front of him with her hand out. "I'll deal with them, just hide here."

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" Nobody teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up and hide." Xena shoved him and Hercules behind a building. Once she was satisfied that they were out of sight, she walked toward the scene. It was only then that she had noticed that an old man had been knocked down to the ground. He was struggling to get back up.

"Papa, papa." The girl screamed as she fought against the guard.

"You're a feisty one, but you'll soon learn your place." The soldier laughed.

"Let her go, Otis." Xena sighed.

The soldier turned his attention towards Xena. "Xena? Is that you? Last we heard, you were chasing some pest."

"Still am."

"So what are you bothering me for? Oh, I get it; you lost him." He laughed loudly at the thought of Xena failing at something.

"Not so lucky." She growled under her breath. "I'm going to have to ask you to let the girl go and leave her alone."

"Since when have you cared what we do?" Otis scoffed.

"I don't. But you're going to do it anyway."

"You hit your head or something? You're not making any sense. Why don't you go lay down, and once I'm done here we'll go see Draco and get you set back to rights."

Xena sighed heavily as she looked back toward where Nobody and Hercules were hiding. "Last chance."

The soldier pushed the girl down as he went to draw his sword. Xena was faster and threw her Chakram, which hit him across the head. He promptly dropped to the ground.

Nobody came out of his hiding place and approached the body of the soldier. "Is he dead?" He asked.

"No, but we sure did start a mess. He's going to wake up, and is going to report to Draco that I attacked him. They are going to come after us."

"Thank you for saving me." the girl said from the floor. She looked up at Xena with pure adoration in her eyes. "I am forever in your debt."

"Actually, it wasn't me, it was . . ."

"Xena!" Nobody said a little too loudly, effectively interrupting her. "She's always so modest." He put a hand on her shoulder, grining at the young girl.

Xena glared at him, causing Nobody to remove his hand as though he had been burned. She smirked.

"Nontheless, you saved us. Surely there is something we can do to repay you for your bravery." The old man pleaded, as he finished picking himself up.

Xena continued her glare at Nobody and said, "Peace and quiet would be nice."

"We've got to head out anyway." Nobody said.

"Of course, you are travelers. I will get supplies for your journey." The old man started to move toward the inn.

"No papa, let me." The young girl disappeared into the inn.

"It's good to know that there is still a little kindness in this world. And when it shows itself, it always needs to be repaid." The old man grinned at Xena, making her feel the smallest hint of something she had not felt since she was a child.

"Here you go." The girl rushed out with a satchel. " There's bread and cheese and fresh water."

Xena stared at the young girl holding out the satchel as if she were the strangest thing she had ever seen. Xena had spent so much of her life taking whatever she wanted from others, that it was strange to have someone give it to her willingly.

Nobody strongly cleared his throat. "Thank you." He nudged Xena.

"Um, thank you." The words felt foreign to her mouth. Nobodynudged her again, and she realized that the girl was still holding out the satchel. "Oh." Xena took the satchel from her hands.

"Safe travels." The girl smiled at her.

"Thank you." Nobody grabbed Xena by the shoulders and lead her away. "And you don't want to be anywhere around here, when he wakes up." He looked at the unconscious figure.

The girl nodded. Xena shrugged Nobody off her shoulders. He relinquished her as they made their out of town.

"Thanks." Nobody said sincerely. Xena realized that it was directed toward her.

"Don't thank me. You just put us in a lot of trouble.

Nobody scoffed. "What's new. Didn't I tell you that trouble is my middle name?"


	12. Chapter 12

They were quiet as they rode out of Delphi. It wasn't until they were quite a ways from the city that Xena broached the subject again.

"So of the things we need to get, do you know what any of them are?" Xena asked.

Percy wondered what information was safe to give and what wasn't. The problem was, he wasn't exactly sure what part of Greek mythology, er, history he was in. Hercules was young, very young. He definitely hadn't fulfilled any of the accomplishments that Percy had read about. So maybe, just maybe, Perseus wasn't born yet, and if Perseus wasn't born yet, he hadn't fulfilled his quest. "Have you ever heard of Medusa?"

"Who hasn't?" Xena asked. "You think you have to get her hair?"

"Unless you know someone else who has cursed hair."Percy looked at her expectantly.

"I don't see how this is a good plan. Rumor has it that she turns anyone into stone that looks upon her."

"Yep."

"We're trying to keep you alive." Xena pointed out.

"I'm a half blood. Breathing is a risk. Besides, we've got no choice. Question is: Do you know where her lair is?"

Xena didn't answer for a long time. Percy was beginning to think that she wasn't going to answer at all when she stopped her horse suddenly. "It's in a cave off the east coast. But it is impossible to get to."

"One step at a time, let's get there first, then we can talk about impossible."

They traveled east until dusk approached, where they stopped to make camp. They finished of the bread and cheese they had been given for dinner. No one spoke much, which was fine with Percy, until Hercules blurted out, "Why are you being so secretive, Nobody?" He emphasized the name Percy had given himself. "No parent would name their child that."

"It's the way it has to be." Percy poked at the fire.

Xena shook her head slightly with her eyes fixed on Hercules.

"Tell me, Hercules, why did you come?" Percy asked calmly.

"What?" The kid looked taken aback and uncomfortable with the attention on him.

"You're really young, why aren't you at home helping your mother?"

Xena looked curious too.

Hercules looked at both of them, before finally sighing, "I had to leave. The queen," he motioned to the sky above, "was sending all types of monsters after me. My mother got hurt the last time, and I knew that if I didn't leave, she would die. When I met you, it just seemed right."

Percy nodded in understanding. It was an all too familiar tale. "Do you know how to fight with a sword?" He asked.

Hercules looked at the sword scabbard attached to his belt. "My friend and I liked to mess around a little bit."

Percy and Xena met each other's eyes. "No then." Xena spat.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Percy asked.

"Why me?" Xena asked defensively.

"Start him out easy." Percy grinned. Truthfully, since he wasn't supposed to be here he probably shouldn't teach him either.

"Easy?" Xena stood and growled. "I am the greatest warrior in all of Greece."

"Impressive." Percy meant it, but it came out snarky.

"Are you saying this because I am a woman?" Xena's eyes narrowed.

"No!" He chuckled at the outlandish thought. "I've had my fair share of defeats to girls. It's just that you're mortal."

Xena's nostrils flared. "A duel, now." She stood. "Loser trains the rookie."

Percy thought about it for a moment. "Seems fair." He decided. "No real weapons, sticks instead. Hercules keeps track of points. First one to twenty-one wins."

"Deal." She then turned to Hercules. "Do you at least know how to count?"

Hercules nodded vigorously.

Percy and Xena walked through the woods to find their weapon of choice. Once they were found, they met back by the fire. They took their positions. Xena flipped her stick over her hand. Percy was impressed, but not intimidated.

Hercules raised his hand then shouted, "Begin!"

Xena wasted no time and charged him. Their sticks clashed against each other as they fought viciously. Xena whirled as she fought, making her unpredictable. She smacked her stick on Percy's shoulder.

"Point to Xena." Hercules shouted, clearly excited about the match.

Xena smirked, took a step back and got in ready position. Percy shook off the hit and got into position. She attacked immediately, fast and hard. Percy fought off her attack. She definitely knew what she was doing, and she wasn't holding back. Percy would definitely have to up his game. He defended carefully until he saw an opening, and then he struck. He grabbed her stick between himself and his stick and twisted. Xena let out a yelp as she was forced to relinquish her stick. Percy quickly grabbed it and pointed both of his sticks at her throat.

"Point for Nobody." Hercules shouted.

Xena looked furious. Percy smirked back as he threw her stick back toward her. She snatched it out of the air, twirled it around, and then pointed it sharply at Percy. Percy got himself in his own ready position without the flare.

They fought viciously. Percy guessed that Xena had made this personal, since he had bested her during their first meeting. While Xena became more frustrated, Percy became more relaxed. He found that he was actually having fun for the first time since he had arrived. Annabeth had become his main sparring partner at camp, since everyone else couldn't keep up with him. But here he found a real challenge with Xena. And he found himself enjoying every battle. As they fought, they kept one uping each other. Xena did an impressive flip over his head, catching him by surprise and giving her a point. Percy got a point when he slid under her stick, swiping across her midsection at the same time. The score kept rising higher as they fought, until at last it was game point. The next person who got the hit would win. Xena glared at Percy as she panted. Percy smirked back.

"I have to admit, I am impressed " Percy smirked. You're not bad . . . for a girl."

Percy saw the flash in her eyes and knew he had hit a soft spot. "You must make a great cook by the way you handle a knife."

Xena roared and charged, her movements more erratic than before. Percy found his opening and took it.

Xena roared in frustration. "You baited me!"

"Yeah, I did. It's my fail safe. I got you so angry that you stopped looking for my weakness."

"I already know what your weakness is." Xena scoffed. "You want to save everyone."

"Is that a weakness though?"

"It's unrealistic."

"Maybe. But that girl sure was grateful that someone saved her." Percy smirked at Xena. "Good match. I'm bushed. I think I'll crash for the night." Percyignored the strange looks Xena and Hercules gave him as he lay by the fire. "I'll leave the training to you, then. Oh, and don't get so sensitive about being a female warrior. You're a badass. Don't let others say differently." Percy yawned and fell asleep, praying there would be no more dreams of his beloved camp destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of days, Xena spent a lot of time with Hercules. Not particularly by choice, but the boy did need training. It was during one of these practices that Hercules asked questions that Xena had been puzzling over for some time as well. "What's with all the secrecy? What's his real name?"

"I don't know."

"Why are we trying to get him home?"

"Because if he doesn't get home, it's the 'end of the world.'" Xena said a little dramatically.

"What's so special about him that would warant the end of the world?"

"I don't know. But his father, Poseidon, gave strict instructions that if he were to die, terrible things would happen."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why he can't fight for myself. He obviously is a good fighter. Why do we have to fight for him."

"I don't know. Every time I've asked him about it, he just says 'he's not supposed to be here.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Xena answered irritably. "But it does sound dangerous enough to where, maybe, I just don't want to know."

"You've got to be curious, though. there's something weird about him. He talks funny sometimes. Don't you think?"

"Enough for me to know that he's not from around here." Xena agreed.

"Maybe he's not human."

"What?"

"Well, think about it. I saw him get totally scratched up by those harpies, but there wasn't a scratch on him. Sure his clothes got torn up, but he was fine."

"He's still a demigod, like you." Xena clarified.

"Yeah, but. . . ."

"But nothing." Xena shouted. They both looked over to see if they had woken him, to find him unmoving. Xena continued, "The gods themselves have decreed that we are to help him survive whatever challenges he faces. I've never met a god before, but Poseidon seemed afraid. And if a god is afraid of the death of Nobody, then we should be too. Now focus. You can't kill any monsters if they kill you first."

Hercules didn't ask her any more questions the rest of the training session, but it did get Xena thinking.

It was late when they ended their training session. Hercules fell asleep the moment he laid down, a sign of a good workout. Xena took first watch. After a couple of hours, she heard Nobody mumbling in his sleep. She couldn't understand what he was saying, as it sounded like it was a different language. One she had never heard before. He did say one word over and over, like it meant something important to him: Annabeth. He woke with a start, and looked around at his surroundings, as if he were trying to figure out where he was.

"Bad dream?" Xena asked innocently.

Nobody rubbed his face, as if trying to wipe away the last remnants of the dream. Nobody chuckled, "I can't remember the last time I had a good dream."

"Since you're up, why don't you take the next shift."

"Sounds fair." Nobody agreed.

Xena laid down keeping her eyes fixed on Nobody's back. "Annabeth sounds important to you." Xena wasn't sure what Annabeth was, she just wanted to see if she could unravel a part of this mysterious Nobody.

Nobody looked back at her with his eyes narrowed. No doubt, he was wondering just how much Xena understood from what he had said aloud in his dream. "Maybe." He finally said. He looked back around to stare into the night. "I never got the chance to find out." He said so softly into the night that Xena almost missed it.

The next morning, no one said much as they ate their breakfast, packed up, and moved out. They reach the coast by afternoon. Xena pointed out the rocky isle sticking out from the sea off the coast. From the cliff they stood on out to the aisle was nothing but sharp rocks sticking out of the sea threateningly. Nobody looked over the edge of the cliff. It was at least 100, maybe 200, yard drop to the ocean.

"This is impossible." Hercules complained.

"Even if we got a boat out into that water, somehow, with the currents of the ocean, it would smash it up against the rocks." Xena said worriedly.

"You forget who you're with. I can easily manipulate the currents, but I don't think we'll need to." Nobody said still looking down the side of the cliff. "I'll just jump."

"What?" Xena said alarmed.

"That's more dumb than getting a boat and trying to row over there." Hercules stated.

"Guys, this is my element. I'll just hop over and ask for some of her hair and be right back."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Xena glared at him. "It's our job to keep you alive. We can't do that if you go jumping off a cliff."

Nobody seemed to ponder this. He looked out over the ocean again at the rocky isle that stood impossibly far away. She hoped she had gotten through to him. "There's just one problem, I don't think you're supposed to go there."

Xena was loosing her patience. "What is that supposed to mean? Would you for once stop talking in riddles." She snapped.

Nobody turned around suddenly with an easy smile on his face. "Nevermind. We'll find another way." He said as he wrapped an arm around each one of them and begin walking back towards the horses.

They had just reach the horses when two things happened at once. First, the horses began rearing up and kicking their front feet angrily. The second thing was that Nobody had grabbed the sword right out of Hercules sheath and began running like mad towards the cliff. Xena turned to run after him with Hercules on her heels. But it was too late. Nobody jumped over the cliff and hung in the air for just a second before he let out a whoop and fell.

Xena's heart hammered in her chest as she ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side expecting to see Nobody's broken and bruised body being crushed by the waves into the rocks. Instead she was met with a sight of the water rising up to meet Nobody, crreating a gentle ramp, guiding him safely through the rocks as he slid on the water. He seemed to be having the time of his life as he was whooping the whole way down.

"He can do that?" Hercules panted beside her.

"Looks like." Xena growled. "Along with talking to horses."

"Oh." Hercules looked back at the horses as if just realized what happened back there. "But how are we supposed to protect him, now?" Hercules questioned.

"Maybe, he has to do the quests on his own. Maybe we're just supposed to protect him in between."

"What will we do if he doesn't come back?" Hercules ask the question Zena had been dreading the most.

"Prepare to die?"

They stood still and silent as they watched Nobody land on the island safely and disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy landed safely on the island only slightly out of breath. He didn't see an entrance to a cave, so he started walking around looking for it. As he walked he began thinking about what task he had been dealt. Medusa was still alive, so he knew his namesake hadn't arrived yet. That meant that Pegasus hadn't been born yet. So killing Medusa was not an option, but neither was being killed. "What would Annabeth do?" Percy couldn't help but think. "Annabeth would have a plan." Percy answered himself. What that plan would be, Percy didn't have a clue. He was beginning to feel foolish for leaving his friends up at the top of the cliff. He came upon a trail where distinct patterns were etched into the patches dirt that were exposed through the rock. Snake patterns, but they were huge. Percy swallowed thickly as he followed the trail. It wasn't long before he came across the cave. He stoped short of it, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to decide what to do. He stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to build up the courage to enter. He finally realize that he would never build enough courage to go in there, and that he just had to face Medusa. Percy took a deep breath, and forced one foot in front of the other and entered the cave.

It took his eyes a little bit of time to adjust to the dimness of the light. The cave wasn't much to look at. Percy had always imagined it to be filled with statues of men. But it just looked like a regular cave.Percy went deeper and deeper into the cave, until the light at the entrance was just a dot. He unsheathed his sword so he could use it's light to guide him in the dark. Out of nervousness, he started babbling, "Miss Madusa, it's good to meet you. Madam Madusa. Whaz up. No, idiot. Madusa, I was wondering if you . . ."

"You are either suicidal or a fool to come here." A feminine voice hissed.

Percy instinctly shut his eyes tight and gripped his sword. He willed his hammering heart to slow and forced himself to place his sword on the floor and raised his hands in the air. "I come in peace."

"Peace." The woman scoffed bitterly. "I am cursed to know no peace."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way. "You find my misery funny? Do you come to mock me?" She hissed.

"No, no. You must understand. If anything I can relate."

"You? What do you know of curses?" Her voice was much closer.

"I am cursed. Granted, I think you have it worse than I do."

"The gods cursed you? You don't look cursed." Her voice came from right in front of him.

"Not at first glance. But then again, like you said, I'm either suicidal or a fool to come here. Truthfully, I'm running more along the lines of desperate."

"Why are you here? Have you come to kill me?"

"No! No, no, no. That's the thing, um, my lady, I've come . . . to see, . . .that is if you would be willing . . . I need . . . a lock of your hair." Percy scrunched his eyes tighter, waiting for her claws to attack him.

"My hair?!" She moaned. "My beautiful lockes are now horrid to look upon! Thanks to the cursed gods!" She wailed angrily.

Percy felt a tail wrap around him. "I understand." Percy blurted uncomfortably. If there is one thing he learned from Annabeth, it was it's always better to agree with a deadly woman than to argue with her. "The gods care only about themselves, destroying our lives in the process."

"Yes!" Her breath was hot against his cheek. "You smell familiar. Have we met before?"

"No.

"I smell the sea upon you." He could feel her claws wrapping around him.

"Okay, you got me. I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" She recoiled a bit. "Poseidon loved me, now look at me."

"I can only imagine how beautiful you were tobe able to tempt a god."

Her movements stilled.

"Please, my lady, I know you don't owe anyone anything, least of all me. But if I have any chance of breaking this curse, I need just one lock of your hair." Percy breathed. Her body uncoiled from around his body. He heard his sword being picked up. He thought, "This is it. I'm dead."

He heard a loud hiss and a clunk at his feet. "I should kill you just for coming here." She breathed on his face. "But you're different. For just a moment, I felt like my old self again." There was a heartbreaking sadness in her voice. "Leave." Her voice echoed from a distance. "Before I change my mind."

Percy opened one eye and then another. She was nowhere to be seen. At his feet, lay his sword and a cut snake the length of his forearm. He grabbed them both and turned to run out of the cave when he stopped himself. "Thank you, my lady." He replied sincerely.

He then ran out of the cave. He ran and didn't stop running even when he hit the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody walked up to their little campsite like he had never jumped off the cliff in the first place.

"Did you get it?" Hercules asked eagerly.

Nobody held up a severed snake's head.

"As far as cursed hair goes, that's pretty disgusting." Hercules noted.

"Do you have something I can put this in?" Nobody asked.

Xena threw him a burlap sack which he eagerly dropped the snake's head in and promptly wiped his hand on his clothes.

"So? What was it like?" Hercules leaned forward.

"I highly don't recommend it." Nobody grumbled.

"Come on. Some details." He urged.

"I didn't see a thing." Nobody smirked at Hercules.

"You can't just leave us in the dark like that." Xena reasoned. She had become just as curious as Hercules about what happened on that island.

"But I was in the dark." Nobody smiled wider.

Xena and Hercules looked at each other. "Wait, so you mean you really didn't see anything?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing but rocks "

"I thought you were joking."

"I thought it was funny." Nobody chuckled. They both just stared at him. "Geesh, tough crowd."

"What happened?" Xena said in her firmest tone.

Nobodyshrugged, "What's to tell. I said please, and she gave it to me. She even used my sword to cut it off."

"What?!" Hercules looked at him in disbelief. "No fighting? No epic battle? What's the fun in that?"

"When is battle ever fun?" Nobody spat. "Nothing about this is fun."

Xena saw that Nobody was getting irritated. "No one is saying that this is fun." Xena intervened. "So we got the cursed hair. Where to next: forbidden fruit or sample of your skin?"

"Let's see?" Nobody looked deep in thought. "Really, this is your home turf. But if I remember correctly, there was a secret entrance to the underworld somewhere close to the east coast."

"The underworld?" Hercules looked scared.

"Exactly what does the underworld have to do with your skin?" Xena asked.

"Sorry, that's classified." Nobody smirked.

"So how exactly are we going to find this secret entrance?" Xena questioned.

"I was kind of hoping that you knew." Nobody looked at her abashed.

"Do I look like I go and visit the underworld on a regular basis?" Xena glowered.

"Okay, so no. I guess that means the forbidden fruit."

"So Mount Orthys." Xena said with a little bit apprehension.

"That's the one." Nobody confirmed.

"Isn't that where the Titans are?" Hercules asked worriedly.

"Were." Nobody corrected. "Only Atlas is there now."

"Since today is shot, we'll leave in the morning." Xena determined.

"Sounds good." Nobody laid down. "That took more out of me than I thought it would." He admitted.

They ate from the supplies they had been given. Hercules did his usual grumblings during sword practice.

The next day dawned gloomy. They ate quickly and left, hoping to avoid the threat of rain. They rode all day but the rain hit mid-afternoon. They stopped at the next town and rushed inside an inn. They weren't the only travelers seeking refuge from the rain. The inn was packed.

"Innkeeper!" Xena yelled. "Three meals and two rooms."

The innkeeper waved a hand in acknowledgement has he dealt with other customers.

"Find a seat." Xena instructed. "We might as well stay here for the evening."

A half hour past and all that they had been served were drinks, which Nobody didn't seem interested in touching. When the food came, he wrinkled his nose at it. Xena and Hercules dug in but Nobody picked at it slowly, like he did whenever he ate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Xena asked.

Nobody looked at her like he didn't quite comprehend the question. Then he looked down at his food and understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, uh, no. I mean, I am hungry. Have been since I got here. I just . . . miss my mom's cooking."

"Homesick, huh." Hercules diagnosed. "Maybe if our travels take us near my home, my mom could cook for you. She makes the best meals."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Nobody said with little enthusiasm.

Once they finished their meals, they went to bed. It stormed all that night. The next morning dawned bright. The little village they were in looked like it had had a rough night. The roads were nothing but mud. Trees looked worse for the wear with it's branches scattered across the street. Xena found Nobody already up and poking his nose into the kitchen.

"How about eggs?" He asked.

"No eggs!" An irritated reply answered.

Sounded like he had been pestering the innkeeper all morning. "How long have you been up?" Xena asked.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Xena. Not long." Then he turned back to the innkeeper, "How about pancakes? I'll even forgo the blue."

This seemed to be the innkeepers last straw as he snapped, "Out! Out!" And brandished a wooden stick that Xena assumed was a spoon.

Nobody backed away quickly, and accidentally bumped into Xena. "Sorry."

"Most innkeepers take offence to critique of their establishment." Xena warned.

"It was just a suggestion." Nobody said sulkily.

They had gruel for breakfast, which Nobody mostly poked at, again. After breakfast, they gathered their belongings and loaded up the horses. They left the village behind by mid morning. The sun was hanging low in the sky when a piercing scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Nobody stopped his horse and looked around.

"None of our business." Xena said as she urged Argo along.

There was another scream, much closer. "Someone is calling for help." Nobody turned in the direction of where the scream came from.

"It would be better for us and our quest if we just left it alone." Xena grumbled, but she could tell by the way he scanned the area that he wasn't going to let this one go.

A horse running at top speed burst out of the woods nearby. A top the horse, the rider seemed to be having a difficult time and was screaming, "Help! Help!"

Before any of them could react, Nobody urged his horse into a full gallop toward the distressed rider. That's when Xena noticed several women with snakes for hair and long slithering bodies, raceing at incredible speed after the rider. Xena and Hercules urged their horses to follow Nobody.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"You've got Nobody's sword. It's time to put your training to use." Xena drew her own weapon.

"What is he doing? He's insane." Hercules yelled as they watched Nobody's horse suddenly change direction just as Nobody reached the monsters. Nobody went flying off of his horse and went barrelling into them.

They passed by the rider, who Xena noticed was not only a woman, but a woman with an infant strapped to her in a type of sling. Argo stopped before they reached the fight, refusing to enter a fray of monsters. Xena quickly dismounted, and with a pale but determined Hercules by her side, they charged at the monsters. Nobody had been punching and attacking them as best he could, but they both knew the success in this battle lay with young Hercules. Xena smacked her sword across a dracnea's face, stunning her for just a second. The monster looked back at Xena, looking very displeased and hissed angrily, including all of her hair. It was enough to startle the most seasoned of warriors.

"Strike now!" Xena yelled.

Luckily, Hercules caught on and struck the monster down while it's focus was on Xena.

"We have to get to Nobody." Xena instructed.

Hercules swung and fought bravely, if not a little bit clumsily, but his training had definitely helped. Xena had managed to blocked several close calls to Hercules life and hers. It was Nobody that she was worried about. He was wrestling on the ground with one when they finally got to him. The dracnea's tail was wrapping itself around him. Heracles stabbed the monster in the back, and it slowly began to disintegrate into golden dust.

"'Bout time you got here." He panted as he got up from the ground.

"You're crazy!" Xena yelled at him.

"You're just _now_ figuring that out?" Nobody quipped. "Hercules, we're going to start throwing some distracted monsters toward you. Take them out." He instructed.

Hercules nodded tersely as he gripped his sword, (Nobody's sword?). As one they charged the monsters. The good news was that as soon as Hercules sliced through a monster, they were no longer a threat. The bad news was that there were a lot of monsters. Xena did her best to protect both Hercules and Nobody. Nobody, however, almost seemed to want to get killed as he swung his fists recklessly. Xena was distracted as she watched a deadly claw slice across Nobody's chest. She expected to see blood, to hear him yell and fall in battle, but none of those things happened. It had had no effect. In fact, Nobody was completely unfazed by it and replied by clocking the monster across the face. It staggered into Hercules' sword, effectively killing it.

Then Hercules let out a yell, bringing Xena's attention back toward him. There were bloody scratches across his chest. He managed one last swing at a monster, before collapsing.

"Hercules!" Nobody yelled as he rushed by his side.

Xena looked around to discover that there were no more monsters. There weren't even any bodies to litter the ground. The only blood that had been spilt was Hercules.'


	16. Chapter 16

"Help!" Percy yelled as he pressed his hands against the wound. "Help!" He yelled again at the sky, calling for the gods.

"I can help." The woman said as she rushed forward.

"He needs nectar." He continued to tell at the sky.

"I have nectar." She held out a leather water pouch.

Percy stared at her disbelievingly.

She then opened it and expertly poured an even amount over the wound. She then pulled out a tied package of cloth. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal golden bread. She broke off a piece and placed it in his mouth.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

The woman clutched her child closer to her. "What do you mean? Did he not wield celestial bronze?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Percy looked at her strangely. Then he noticed that she was looking at his chest. He followed her gaze and realized that his armor and shirt beneath was ripped up. Percy uncomfortably stood up and cleared his throat. "I'd better, um, we need wood." He said stupidly.

"We can't stay out here." Xena had been uncharacteristically quiet until now. "We're exposed."

"The woods should be safe." The woman smiled friendly.

"Where the monsters came out of?" Xena questioned.

"Thanks to you, there are no more."

Xena looked at Percy, then at Hercules, then back at the woman. "Who are you, anyway? Why were they chasing you?"

"Why to monsters do anything?" She answered as she checked on the child in her arms. "As for who am I: I am Thetis, and I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it. We couldn't just leave you." Percy smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. Xena glared daggers at Percy. "Alright, let's make camp. I'll carry Hercules."

Xena huffed irritably as she grabbed the horses reigns. They tried to put as much distance between their camp and where the monsters were as they could. Percy checked on Hercules and gave him another treatment of nectar and ambrosia. Thetis insisted on making dinner for them. Xena went stomping through the forest to collect wood. Percy couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so angry.

"You are very adapt at that." Thetis commented as she nodded toward Percy dressing Hercules' wounds.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I've had my fair share of wounds to wrap."

"But not on yourself." She looked pointedly at his chest.

Percy looked down at his armor with distinctive claw marks raked deep into it. Percy gave a dark chuckle. "Just lucky. I've had my fair share of wounds."

"I saw the fight." She gave him a piercing look.

There was a crashing sound of wood as Xena dropped her load unceremoniously to the ground. "Here's the wood." She said bluntly. She still looked angry.

"Uh, thanks " Percy looked at her warily.

"Dinner is almost done." Thetis smiled.

"Great." Xena said less than enthusiastically.

There was nothing else for it. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy said as he stood up.

"Fine, talk." Xena crossed her arms.

"In private." Percy tried to say quietly.

Without a word, Xena turned on her heels and walked into the forest. Percy followed until they got a safe distance away from the camp, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Percy asked calmly.

"What's going on is you are going to get us killed!" Xena turned and snapped.

"Hercules is going to be fine."

"It's not our mission to go around saving other people! We'd be at Mount Othrys by now if you hadn't pulled that little stunt."

"It's not my fault this world is so messed up that people are suffering from monsters and big bullies like, what did you say your boss's name was again, Draco?"

"That's the way things work around here! We don't have time to go and play hero! Heroes get killed!"

"I am not going to just stand idly by and watch innocent people get bullied or worse killed!"

"What is wrong with you?" Xena spat

"I could ask the same thing. I didn't want to say anything, but going around killing innocent women and children, defenseless villages, just so you can prove how strong you are is cowardly."

Xena's face paled, "How?"

"Argo doesn't think much of you." Percy spat. "For that matter I don't know why the gods could ever choose a murderer for this quest. Helping others may end up getting me killed, but the alternative is much worse."

Xena got red in the face and yelled, "You know nothing about me!" She then stomped off in the woods.

Percy had lost his temper, he knew it. But, he just couldn't comprehend this whole selfish mentality. He reluctantly returned to the campfire to see Thetis breastfeeding her baby. Percy immediately turned away.

"Is everything alright, my Lord?"

"Fine." Percy's voice cracked.

"Does this offend you, my Lord?"

"No, no. Just wanted to give you some privacy. Wait. Why are you calling me 'my Lord'?"

"You are a son of Poseidon, are you not? It has been some time since I have served in my god's kingdom, but I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

"You're a . . ."

"Sea Nymph." She finished for him.

"What brings you here?" Percy questioned.

"My little Achilles." She cooed.

A shock went through Percy from the top of his head down to his toes. "Achilles?"

"Monsters constantly seek to destroy him. I have to find some way to make him safe. I saw the Oracle Delphi, and she told me there was a way, somewhere near here."

"Did she tell you where?"

"She gave me some sort of directions, but they are hard to follow."

"Maybe we can help." Percy said calmly, but everything in him was freaking out. He knew this story. He had even met his ghost.

"That would be very generous of you, my Lord."

"Truthfully, we also need to go where you're going. It's part of our quest."

"How very Fortuna."

"Yeah." Percy agreed distractedly as he looked to where Xena had stomped off in the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

Xena kept as much distance from Nobody and their new companion as possible. Xena felt another wave of outraged after she found out that Nobody had invited Thetis on their quest, without consulting her. She was still smarting from his earlier comment. Everytime she looked at her horse, her most trusted companion, Nobody's words came hurtling back. She was a murderer. The worst part was that it was true, and it hurt to realize it more than she wanted to admit. She had become the very thing she had been accused of when she was driven out of her village.

Hercules had more color to his face, but remained unconscious. Neither Nobody nor Thetis seemed concerned about him. Xena watched as Thetis offered to wait on Nobody. Even more puzzling, she watched him refuse to be waited upon and instead insisted on helping her, even going so far as to help her cook.

"I didn't know you could cook." Thetis said with surprise.

"I haven't burnt anything, but I'm not that good either. I help my mom sometimes in the kitchen. She is an excellent cook." Nobody told Thetis.

"She sounds lovely."

"She's amazing. Kind of had to be to handle me."

"What do you mean? You are very kind and so well mannered. You sound like a devoted son."

Percy scoffed, "You'll see, we're just wired for trouble."

There he went again, saying strange words in normal conversation. Thetis gave him a funny look. "'Wired?'" she questioned.

Nobody froze and looked at Thetis apologetically. "Sorry, I meant, well, that half-bloods attract trouble, and we're born different from everyone else."

That was something Xena related to. All her life while other little girls were playing with dolls or braiding each other's hair, Xena was climbing trees, playing sports with the boys, and getting into fights.

"Well, naturally." Thetis agreed. "He is born to be great. I just hope he will be as kind as you." Thetis smiled at Nobody. Xena rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you'd have to thank my mother for that too." Nobody stared pensively into the fire with a far away look. He did that sometimes. Xena thought he looked homesick when he did that. She scowled at his moment of weakness.

All this talk of mothers brought unwanted memories of Xena's own mother to mind. She was a strong woman who ran her own establishment. Not many women in this world could boast that. She too was a gifted cook, making a meal fit for a king out of scraps. She hadn't thought about her mother since she had been exiled, and it hurt to think about how her mother had turned her back on Xena when the village turned against her. What would she think of what Xena had become, now? Xena shoved the emotions down that threatened to bubble over. She cleared her throat, trying to swallow the lump rising up. "I'm going to get more wood."

"But you just got back from bringing a load. We should have plenty for tonight." Thetis pointed out.

"It's going to be a long night." Xena clenched her jaw as she spoke, trying to contain her growing temper. Xena got a glimmer of satisfaction when Thetis looked away mulified. She stomped off into the woods, having a strong urge to stab something. She tried to avoid thoughts of her mother and her village, but the more she tried to avoid them the more persistent they became. She wasn't sure how long she wandered before she finally returned to camp. There was more chatter than usual, which she shouldn't be surprised, since Nobody and Thetis talked nonstop since they met. They had suddenly become best friends, while Xena only seemed to argue with him. Then she realized that Hercules sitting up and eating.

"Xena, you're just in time for dinner." Thetis offered her a steaming bowl. Xena wanted to grumble about how hot it was, but stopped herself and took the bowl.

"Now that you're feeling better, Hercules, we'll leave tomorrow morning for the underworld. Thetis knows a way in." Nobody said.

"Great." Hercules said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "I avoided a visit to the underworld only to go there anyway."

Nobody laughed. "I didn't think of it that way, but you're right."

"Why exactly is Thetis going to the underworld with an infant?" Xena said disgruntled.

Thetis looked at Nobody, then Xena. "I asked the Oracle how to protect my baby from those that would seek to harm him." For some reason, when Thetis said this she smiled at Nobody.

"There is something in the underworld, the world of the dead, that is going to help protect your baby from death?" Xena let the question hang. "Sure, why not. We're going there to get skin."

"I am anxious to see that." Thetis smiled wider.

Xena narrowed her eyes at the two. What were they keeping from her?

"Whenever you feel up for it." Nobody patted Hercules on the shoulder.

"Right, I'll get right on that." Hercules grumbled as he settled down to sleep.

"I think I'll join him." Thetis said as she lay next to her baby.

"I'll take first watch." Both Xena and Nobody said at the same time.

"Sounds good." Thetis yawned.

Xena and Nobody stared at each other awkwardly. Nobody cleared his throat akwardly. "Um, can we talk? In private?"

Xena wasn't sure she wanted to hear anything he had to say, but she reluctantly moved away from the camp.

"Look, I shouldn't have said what I said." Percy started.

"You're apologizing?" Xena said disbelievingly. Truth be told, she had never been apologized to unless she was about to hurt someone for offending her.

"About what I said." Nobody clarified. "I have a tendency to shoot my mouth off, and it gets me into trouble. A lot of trouble. Point is, Argo confided in me, and I didn't mean to hurt your relationship."

"What relationship? She's a horse. She takes me places." Xena deflected.

"Argo doesn't see it as that."

"She doesn't?" Xena said surprised. Then she realized that she had just revealed that she cared. She quickly looked away.

"Whatever you've done, it isn't my business."

Xena didn't know how to respond. She had never met someone so perplexing as Nobody. Even without the mystery surrounding him, he acted contrary to everything she had ever encountered. He cared more about others than his own well being. In fact, it was almost like he would go out of his way to get himself into trouble as long as he was helping someone. Xena also noticed that she didn't have to assert herself when she was around him. He naturally treated her, a woman, as an equal.

"I know you are mad that I insisted on saving Thetis and her baby. Something you need to realize about me is that can't just stand by and watch others get hurt. If there is one thing I can't stand it's that I can't stand bullies, of any kind. Just because I'm not supposed to interfere, doesn't mean that I can stand by and do nothing either."

A realization began to dawn on her. He liked helping others. Something that she, along with the rest of the world, thought of as weak and not worth the trouble that comes with it. She had learned that the hard way. "Helping others will only make enemies." Xena grunted.

"And friends. If we hadn't saved Thetis, we wouldn't know how to get to the Underworld." Nobody pointed out.

Unfortunately, he had a point, even if Xena didn't like it. "You don't understand. There are the strong and the weak, and everyone is out to get you. If you don't ally your self with the strong, you are targeted by it."

"So there are bullies and there are targets?." Nobody clarified.

"Right." Xena agreed.

"But don't you think that good people are worth defending? A bully won't stop until someone stands up to them. The innocent shouldn't be punished, just because they're considered easy targets. There needs to be those that protect the good in the world too."

"You're one against thousands. If you loose . . ." Xena thought back to when her village lost to Draco. So many young men died because she had wanted to stand up to Draco, to defend themselves.

"You only loose if you give up. I was tempted so many times to stop fighting. But I knew that if I did, Kr . . ., they would win. It was the good in all of us that won the war in the end. Doesn't mean that there weren't losses. But the threat is over and now hopefully we can have peace. So hopefully their deaths weren't in vain. It's the battles we have with ourselves every day. What's right and what's wrong, do we run or fight, and all that grey in the middle. At the end of the day, we have to live with ourselves, too."

His words hit hard. He spoke from experience, despite his youth. It was the first time he had spoken so openly to her. She couldn't help the words that spilled out. "I never wanted to be like this. I dreamt of fighting off men that wanted to hurt my village, but when it came time to fight, I failed. So many of the men that fought by my side were cut down. I grew up with them." Xena felt her heart grow heavy and her eyes pricked at the memory. "I was exiled from my home as a result."

"That's harsh. So is that what made you decide to join Draco? Can't beat them so join them?"

"I offered Draco a deal: my services in exchange for my village's safety." She thought back to when she first started. It was just survival at first, but she lost sight of things somewhere along the way. She stopped letting herself feel.

"I see." He looked away. "So you were trying to protect good people.*

By hurting others, she added in her mind. She felt sick. Xena and Nobody sat there in silence, watching over the camp. He had given her a great deal to think of. She had never given herself other options other than Draco's lacky.

Nobody left her to her thoughts. Xena kept watch as she tried to make sense of everything. For some reason, Nobody's words left her unsure. Xena was never unsure. Not in herself, not in the proper order of the world. Now she found herself questioning everything she ever knew. Her thoughts kept her occupied for half the night, until even she had to succumb to sleep. She woke Nobody, to take over watching over the camp and went to bed.

She tossed and turned as visions of villages she had attacked raked across her vision. She could hear the villagers of her own village, yelling, "Murderer. Traitor."

She woke to Thetis cooking breakfast with Nobody by her side, helping. Hercules was up, looking like he was ready to go, unlike Xena. They didn't eat much that morning. Everyone looked nervous about their trip to the underworld. After breakfast, Thetis guided them in a north western direction. They weren't on any road or even a path. Thetis was studying the ground around them as they moved. Xena wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she seemed determined.

Thetis then suddenly pointed a few yards from them. "There. That's where we enter."

Xena didn't see much at first. The only telltale sign was wisps of steam rising into the air, which was odd since there was no fire or water anywhere around. As they got closer to it, she discovered that there was a large vent with hot steam coming out of it.

"This is it." Thetis said a little too excitedly.

"Wait, we're supposed to go down there?" Hercules questioned. Xena didn't blame him as she had her own doubts.

"If Psyche could do it while pregnant, I think we can." Thetis looked determined.

"Let's get this over with." Nobody looked less than happy to go down, but he was the first to move toward the vent.

"Wait! I should go first." Xena blurted out.

"Why?" Nobody questioned.

"The god's threatened my life or worse if anything happened to you. I'll go first." Xena strode purposefully toward the vent, hesitated a moment and began climbing down.


End file.
